One thousand words: Avatar
by SkullzNbutterflies
Summary: A collection of oneshots based off word prompts given by my friends! Rated T just to be safe. I try to write about all potentially canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Road

Avatar The last Airbender

Prompt by: Alex

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of it's characters, they belong to Viacom

Warnings: Angst, character death, depressing themes

I lay on my back staring into the face of the girl I thought I had loved, the girl who rejected me. My heart ached as I saw the sadness in her eyes, the same ones that once held hate for me. Why is it I cause so much pain? It was my fault. My parents' death, Katara's sadness, heck I bet it was even my fault her mother died. Don't ask me how, it probably was.

I didn't want her to seem me like this. I didn't want her to watch as I...

So I tell her I'll be fine. I barely hear Smellerbee tell her to leave with the avatar. I smile; I know she was doing what I wanted. Then it was just me and my two most trusted subordinates… no, friends. Smellerbee is crying. I know Longshot is holding it in. God, why did I have to bring so much pain?

Yeah, sure I told Katara I would be fine. I lied. I was going to die.

I thought back about my short life. About the road I had followed to bring me here. I wanted to change things, to help people, to destroy the Fire Nation.

I winced as it got harder to breathe. I thought about Lee, the boy I was sure was from the fire nation. I still thought that, but I was confused. I know Lee could have destroyed after he knew I figured out his secret. Why hadn't he?

I glanced toward my hands. How many people had I killed or tried to kill? Realization struck me. I tilted my head to the side and could almost see the road I had traveled on. Destruction, hate, anger, pride, jealousy and death littered that path. It was the same road the Fire Nation followed. I had become that which I hated. With my dying breath a tear rolled down my cheek.

This world doesn't need more hate, it needs forgiveness. If only I had realized that sooner.

Then maybe my road wouldn't be ending so soon.

--

I love Jet sooo much and I cried when this happened. I often wondered what he was thinking at this point and this word gave me the idea for this! Please R&R!

Oh, and I do not own Avatar


	2. Friction

This kinda wrote itself, don't know if I like it or not. I know I need to work on world of secrets, but for some reason, I'm stuck. Hopefully this will help get ideas flowing. Please review!

Friction

Prompt by: Adin the Defender

Disclaimer: Do not own Avatar

Pairings: Mention of Kataang, slight teasing of Zutara, don't hate me I personally don't have a problem with it, I make fun of ALL ships.

Aang leapt into the air desperate to escape the tension filled campsite. Ever since Zuko had joined them the whole group seemed to be on edge. Even after Aang had declared his trust in the banished prince once they had learned the secrets of firebending. Haru was slowly starting to warm up to Zuko, but the habit of suddenly stopping his earthbending whenever he entered the area was still ever present. Teo and The Duke just avoided the scarred youth whenever possible and got awkwardly quiet when in group settings. Sokka was always weary around him but soon found himself able to talk more openly with his once enemy.

The only exception was Toph; she was often seen teasing and joking with the prince and never seemed the least bit awkward with him. It amazed Aang how much his friend was able to forgive so easily. Granted, she had not been as exposed to Zuko's cruelty as the others had. He had learned so much from the blind girl than just earthbending.

Then the airbender's thoughts drifted to Katara. Out of all of them she was the cruelest to the new member of their group. Once, Zuko had knocked Aang over during a sparring match, the young avatar had to all but hold Katara down to prevent her from bloodbending Zuko off a cliff. Aang had no idea why Katara had so much animosity toward his new friend. He suspected it must have something to do with whatever happened in the crystal catacombs before she had been rescued.

Aang grimaced as he remembered the jealousy he had felt toward Zuko at that moment. He realized later that the jealousy was unfounded and he did not have to worry about the prince stealing his waterbender.

_His _waterbender.

He liked the sound of that.

He flew higher letting the wind completely engulf his body. The friction it created was enough to dull his thoughts of the friction between his friends. He let his mind drift to a time when he had flown in these same skies, before the war, before his kind was wiped out. He missed his old life so much, but he was still glad for the one he had now. Despite the danger, the troubles, the impending doom on the world, he still found respite in the fact that he had made friends he wouldn't have met otherwise.


	3. Contrived

Avatar: World of Secrets

Chapter 2: Who am I?

Maya opened her eyes slightly as the sunlight started to appear through her window. The smile on her face widened as she felt the power the sun brought to her. She had always been a morning person, but today she stayed there soaking up the light. She sighed and finally got out of bed reluctantly. It was the first day of her junior year of high school. She walked over to the window and glanced out to the lake in the middle of the park sparkling in the morning sunshine. She smiled as she remembered the festivities that took place there the night before. Maya put her dark brown hair into a tight bun, changed into her jogging clothes and went outside to greet the day. She ran around the lake once then set out on her usual course.

She reached an area completely closed off from the world by an old barn and a group of trees, and stopped in the middle of a concrete slab breathing heavily. Her mind drifted to the past as she began her daily routine.

_It was a summer day; she was on a camping trip with her family when she was 5. Maya was trying to make her first s'more. She stared deeply into the flames and felt them as if she was part of them. She reached out her hand and held the flames like tiny heartbeats in palm of her hand. There was a scream and Maya felt her father's arms pick her up and water splash all over her. Her brother, already a water bender prepared to heal her burns, but gaped when he saw that there where none. _

__

She focused hard controlling every breath, then started circling with swift, light footsteps. She ran in a straight line then jumped quickly into the air twirling around and swinging her arms in a burst of flames.

_It was the first day of middle school; Maya was walking home alone and heard yelling behind her. She hid quickly and watched as a group of water benders chased a boy of about 16 down the street. The fear spread through his face as the water benders surrounded him. A tear ran down his cheek and he shot a stream of fire into the air. At this the group scattered and ran away. The boy just looked away and walked off in deep thought. It was the first time Maya had ever seen another fire bender, and when she learned how deep the hatred was between the different nations. _

__

She landed on the ground and crouched waiting to catch her breath. With a smile Maya swung her legs around and let out small bursts of flames with short kicks into the air. She spun in the ground and sprang up into a fighting stance. She brought her arms down in graceful movements mimicking the movements she had seen the night before using her fire instead of water. The movements were taxing on her muscles, fire was hard to manipulate in such a graceful way.

__

_It was during her freshman year; Molly pulled her aside and pointed at a girl with her hair fashioned into a bob. _

"_She's an earth bender." Molly said with a smile. _

"_How can you tell" Maya asked looking at the earth bender walking passed them_

"_If you want, I can teach you." From then on Molly and Maya were constantly together, and they discovered there were very little fire benders in their town and they never stayed for long. There was a city about half an hour away that was mostly occupied by earthbenders, and airbenders rarely were seen anywhere near them. Maya began to long for a friend who she could share her secret with. Molly was always accepting of all nations and defended them at times, but her Father was the Chief of the Water Nation. Maya didn't know what he would do to her if he found out, since the Water Chief did not share his daughter's love for everyone. _

__

A look of concentration was etched on her face as she formed a swirling mass of flames around her body, she breathed deeply and lead the flames in circles around her as she continued her wild dance getting lost in the thrill of letting herself go.

When she was done, the secret fire bender let her flames die down to a soft glow and sat in the middle of the concrete. Her thoughts themselves seemed to be on fire as she contemplated her situation for the hundredth time, and she closed her eyes as she began to meditate to calm herself down.

_It was the summer after her freshman year; she was running at full speed, tears running down her face. She wanted to get away from everything. A barn loomed in the distance surrounded by trees; she went behind it and found the perfect place to let out her feelings with fire bending. She stopped to see Ethan standing to the side watching her with wonder. She went up to him and collapsed in his arms with deep sobs. _

"_Ethan, I don't understand. I HAVE to be adopted. How else could I bend fire? I am so confused. How can a fire bender be born into a water nation family. Who am I?" She said as she cried into her big brother's shoulder._

"_Look at me sis," Maya looked into his deep blue eyes "You are a strong fire bender, a courageous woman, my wonderful sister, and a member of the Water Nation. Just because everyone says you have to be a certain way to fit in with your family doesn't make it right. It sucks that you have to hide who you are, it's not right that our nation hates fire. I am telling you right now that even though you are not the Avatar; I see in you the power and the ability to end this conflict. You are very special, I will __never__ be as powerful as a bender that you are and I already have teachers and masters to lead me. Never forget that you are loved by your family, that is all that matters. I believe in you, you can find your own strength, Maya, I know you can."_

Maya's Eyes snapped open and realized she had stayed for to long. "Oh shit, I'm gonna be late." She murmured as she sprang up and ran away from her personal training arena. When she got to her house Molly was there waiting for her. She gave Maya a look of amusement.

"Great, you're gonna make us late on the first day again." She laughed. Then she stopped and pointed, "oh no, what happened?" she gasped. Maya looked down to see a burn mark covering half of her shirt. "Oh nothing." She groaned and ran inside to get ready for school.

Maya walked into the classroom, the smell of dried paint and clay reaching her nose with a touch of familiarity. She loved art, it was a way to release the passion inside her with out bursting into flames. Maya walked over and sat at the table she had sat at since freshman year. She looked up and noticed as a boy she had never seen walked in. He looked to be about 17 with shaggy black hair and deep green eyes. As soon as Maya looked at him she knew he was a fire bender. Maya blushed and looked away as he sat down next to him. The excitement of finally being close to another fire bender made her heart start racing. She nervously tugged at her haphazard ponytail and wished she would have had time to shower that morning. A few girls at the tables across from them turned to look at the boy, giggling and whispering to each other. Maya noticed his wristband with a fire nation symbol on it and smiled; now she just had to figure out how to talk to him alone and see if he could be trusted. She turned toward him and smiled warmly, "Hello!" she said, "I haven't seen you around before, my name's Maya."

The boy looked up at her and returned the smile, "I'm Ian, my family is visiting here for the year some important work stuff or something." He laughed. Then he glanced down at Maya's table and noticed the pencil bag with water nation symbol's embroidered on it. The smile on his face disappeared and his cheeks turned bright red.

At first Maya wondered at the change in his attitude but then saw where he was looking. Her heart sunk as she realized that he probably thought she was jus t some water bender who would pick a fight over nothing, but before she could say anything the teacher got up and started class.

"Alright welcome to advanced art, your first assignment and only one for today is to introduce yourself to your partner, whoever is sitting next to you, by drawing something using colored pencils."

Maya glanced over at Ian, excited for this opportunity, "She starts all of her classes like this, I think It's because she forgot to plan something else for the first day. Well, let's get started, I'll show you where the supplies are!" Ian seemed a little shocked at her kindness and followed her across the room. Once they were out of earshot he whispered, "Thanks, but you really don't have to pretend to be nice to me, tomorrow I'll sit somewhere else and we can just avoid any confrontation." He got his supplies and sat down not waiting for Maya to reply.

The only thing to do was to finish her project she sat down and tried to think of what she should draw; suddenly she had an idea and got right to work. It was almost time for class to be over by the time she had finished, Ian and her were the last ones to get done. The teacher explained that the students should now let their partners look at their pieces. Maya looked up at Ian as he held up a picture of a shadowed figure completely surrounded in flames. Maya admired the detail he had put into it in just under an hour. Sheepishly, Maya held up her own picture revealing a similar shadow but kneeling on the ground and surrounded by waves on one side, and flames on the other. Ian gaped at the picture not knowing what to say, but before he could find his words the bell rang and everyone ran out of the classroom.

"I'm more than you think I am," Maya said as they got their things together, "you don't need to worry about finding another seat, I would love to be partners with you for the rest of the year!" Ian fiddled with his backpack, he didn't know how to respond, obviously he had never been treated that way by someone from the water nation before. The fire bender finally looked up at her and asked one question. "Who are you?" Maya thought for a moment not sure how to respond. She finally decided on an answer and before walking out she said simply,

"I have no idea."


	4. Wind

Wind

Prompt by: Adin the Defender

Disclaimer: Do not own Avatar

Pairings: None

I promise I will update my other stories soon! I just got hit with inspiration! Please R&R!

--

Gyatso walked out of the meeting hall with a heavy heart. He knew that the council was wrong in their decision. They treated Aang as if he was a tool, a weapon that was to be under their control. That was something he could not allow to happen.

When he had learned of the death of his old friend he had vowed to be the protector of the new Avatar and he intended to keep that promise. He knew that once he left with Aang things would become extremely difficult for them. He turned to his chambers and began to pack the few necessities for their journey.

The way of the Nomads had become corrupt. Power hungry men were now in control and let fear rule their lives and decisions. The old monk knew that the only way Aang could fully become the savior they needed was to live the true life of a nomad. The two would fly out and go wherever the wind would take them. Aang already lived like that in many ways. He often feared the day that destiny would blow in and take the young Avatar away from him.

The monk had completed his preparations and sat on his floor to meditate. He would give Aang some more time to keep this life he was accustomed to. There was no need to hurry; they did not plan to take him away just yet. If there was anything Gyatso was a master at, it was patience. He calmed himself and allowed his mind to focus and connect with the spiritual plane until he felt the time was right to fetch Aang.

Slowly the monk opened his eyes and discovered that he had waited longer than he had intended. There was a storm out and something in his mind was telling him to hurry. He quickly ambled up and walked at a brisk pace to Aangs room.

When Gyatso got to his room and discovered it empty, instead of fear he was filled with a sense of peace. Even though the wind and rain raged outside the small window, something told Gyatso that everything would be just fine. Destiny had come just like the wind, and had blown Aang out of the old monk's life and forward into other's lives.


End file.
